A Fighter
by Hellonearth123
Summary: Ziva always was a fighter, right until the end, this is her final story, she's trapped in a fight she knows she can't win, but she can try!
1. Cornered

NCIS: A Fighter

So hey...this is just a one off story that i'm writing, not sure if i should carry on the story a bit more and add a few more chapters, what do you think?, anyway reviews are appreciated! and enjoy the fairly short story!

She was cornered and she was slowly running out of ammo, the rest of her team was back at NCIS, working out a way to find her, she took out the empty clip searched her coat pocket, finding a clip she smiled and placed the clip into her weapon, making it it click into place she put her head around the corner, and was met by a hail of machine gun bullets, she quickly brought her head back around the corner, and began thinking.

She could search ahead of her for any sort of door or any sign of an exit, but to her dismay found nothing but piles of boxes upon boxes, she aimed her weapon around the corner and hit not one but two people in the head they toppled of the top the boxes they were standing on, she wiped a few beads of sweat that were quickly forming on her forehead, she stared at her hand, her vison blurring slightly, and since non of the heaters in this god forsaken place was on, it was a sure sign she was nervous. Once again she popped her head around the corner and shot her weapon 3 more times, she quickly brought her head around the corner, she took out the clip and looked inside it and sighed "One more bullet left" She said to herself, she needed a way out and quickly but it was too late other members of the Mossad closed in on her postion, she sighed murmering a hebrew prayer to herself she rushed around the corner and fire her gun, there were mutiple automatic weapons going off and a single body hit the ground, the persons headset flew off, her head and there was a male voice shouting through it "Ziva! if you can hear this we are on our way!, repeat we are on are way! try to hold out as long as yo..." A male Mossad Agent stepped on the headset stopping the male voice completly, the male mossad agent tapped his headset and began talking "Sir...she's down...we got her" He nodded and signalled for the other members to follow him out of the warehouse into a brown car and speeding off down the street. And there she lay, dead to the world but alive in her own.


	2. An Unfamilar Place

What's happening!, sooo i got a bit bored and was like hey why not add another chapter to this story, so here it is!, may continue this just testing the water...see how many want me to continue with it first...anyways enough about that...enjoy the story!

Ziva woke up in a strange white place, she rubbed her eyes and tried to think of all the places that she could be, not at NCIS otherwise she would be recieving a long and very boring speech from Gibbs demanding why she ran off like that, and it didn't look like a hospital, at least thats what she thought anyway, she wondered around abit looking for someone to speak to finally she did, and noticed that she was dressed all in white too she turned and smiled at Ziva who smiled back.

The woman began speaking "Your looking a little lost" She said maintaining eye contact all the time, all Ziva could do was nod her head, she was totally confused one minute she was in a warehouse battleing for her life against other mossad assassins the next she wakes up in this strange place, she glanced around again and then looked at the woman "Lost, and totally confused" Ziva said a smile etching onto her face, all the woman could do was laugh, "I was watching over your impressive gun fight down there" The woman looked at Ziva knowingly, Ziva meanwhile was getting more confused by the second, "Are we on the roof of the warehouse?" She asked remembering that the warehouse didn't have a roof on it at all, that would explain it.

The woman laughed "You...could say that" She said, Ziva frantically patted her head for her headset, the woman frowned "Lost something?" She asked helpfully, Ziva nodded "My...communicator, it helps me stay in contact with the rest of my..." but before Ziva could finish the woman finished for her "Squad?...consisting of, Anthony DiNozzo...Timothy McGee, you Ziva David and Leroy Jethro Gibbs, your boss" She said knowningly, Ziva was totally creeped out she opened her mouth to retaliate but the woman kept on speaking "Word on the street is, that you have a little crush on...Tony" Ziva's eyes widdened there were only two people that knew that, herself and Abby who had promised not to tell anyone "I...have to go.." The woman shook her head "Sorry Ziva...but you can't" Ziva raised a eyebrow, "And just exactly who are you?" She questioned "That squad down there" She pointed as the whiteness lifted and the team were visable "Used to be my squad to..." Ziva frowned she didn't have time for riddles.

The Woman gave a sad smile and looked at her NCIS Agent badge, which was just out of view for Ziva to see, Ziva watched as the team picked through the bodies that were laying on the ground, she noticed that Tony was upset, crying whilst examining one body "Over here..." She heard him say, the team gathered around, and before Ziva could see the body a hand was placed onto her shoulder. "Ziva..i know you must be confused, but it will wear of eventually, you'll even get to say your goodbye's" The woman said trying to brighten up the mood, "Goodbye's?" and then it hit her, like a ton of bricks, she was dead, Ziva David was dead.

She stared at the ground "I'm dead..." She whispered tears threaterned to spill from her eyes but she managed to hold them back, only just, The woman gave a small smile and a simple nod "I'm sorry" was all she said, Ziva stood up looking at the woman, she really looked at her "You seem, familiar..." The woman nodded slowly "Like i've seen you in a photo only i can't remember your name..." She froze...because at that very moment she did remember the womans name "Caitlyn Todd, Former NCIS Special Agent." But by the time she said this the woman had gone, and Ziva was alone.


End file.
